Comedy Strip
by Ififall
Summary: Possible Spoilers. Brendan's moving on. He takes Kevin up on his offer and repays Kevin for his "Shirtless Surprise"


A/N: Strong Language. Adult Scenes.

* * *

Kevin. Standing there. Soaking wet. No T-shirt on. His pale skin glistening under the dim light. Did Brendan really want to go there? Yeah. Fuck yeah he did. He was Brendan Brady. He could have any man, woman or confused person out there. Ste was just...Ste. In the beginning Ste was a good fling, he liked him, told himself he could love him, but feeling love for anyone, was hopeless. Love was bull-shit that lonely people made up. Love wasn't real. The only real feelings of love and guilt he had were over his sister. But love that he should have had with Ste didn't exist. Steven should have stuck with Douglas. Brendan browsed over Kevin's body for a second. He couldn't appear to look too interested. The kid worked out. Kevin was toned, had a muscular curve that dipped further into his jeans. Little Kev didn't get that way by cleaning the club toilets and pulling pints.

"I'm ready" Kevin said.

"I bet you are" Brendan said. "Kevin?"

"Yeah boss?" Kevin said.

"Will you be ready say...at Two O'Clock in the morning? When the lights are off my office might be open?" Brendan asked. "Yeah I'll be ready" Kevin said with a wink. First things first. Brendan may have been a bad boy in the past, but he wasn't going to be a cheater anymore. He met up with Steven told him that he was moving out for good. That he couldn't face the guilt of looking him in the eye anymore. "Tell the kids Hi from me" Brendan said, packing a bag and going back to his sister's for a while. It was back to Da, but he could handle him. As long as "Daddy Dearest" kept his mouth shut.

* * *

Kevin walked back to the bed-sit, feeling okay but not great. How far did Walker expect him to go? Walker approached him out of no-where with a tap on the shoulder. "This better be good Kev" Walker said. Kevin nodded. "I'm in. Brendan likes me. You know, the way he used to like you" Kevin said."Walker...did...you...you know" Kevin asked. "No" Walker said bluntly. "Then how do I get out of it" Kevin asked. Walker shook his head. "Kev, you're not getting out of this. This is called taking one for the team" Walker said with a smile. "What team Walker?" Kevin asked. "You didn't fuck Brendan, but I have to? That's bollocks" Kevin said.

"Save that language for Brendan" Walker said. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to. But remember you have to answer to me every day" Walker said, walking away to the bed-sit. Kevin joined Walker and sat down on the floor. Kevin used to like these times. The nights when he'd stare at Walker arranging his "Brendan files" The nights when he'd talk about his little brother Cam for hours. Even stuck in a hospital bed Kevin was still jealous of Cam. He was Walker's real family and Walker was bending over back-wards for him. The good thing about Cam being in hospital was that Kevin right now, had Walker all to himself. The bad news was, Walker wanted to share him...with Brendan and it made Kevin want to throw up.

* * *

Walker had other business to attend to, but Kevin wanted to go with him."Kev no" Walker said. "It's boring here" Kevin said. "Kev you need to prepare. Get ready for Brendan. He might not have called you for a fantasy fuck. He could get violent and you need to think with your brain instead of what's in your trousers. "I can handle Brendan" Kevin said. "Then _prove_ it" Walker said walking away. Kevin listened to music on his phone and looked up MMA moves. If Brendan wanted to play dirty he could knock Brendan out with a Cro-cop kick to the head or a vicious Nate Diaz knock-out. Kevin practised high kicks at the wall went out to the shops.

He met Maxine there. "You alright?" Maxine asked. "Yeah, you working tonight?" Kevin asked. "No thank god. Now I'm hearing all this bad stuff about Brendan and I just think like...who the fuck am working for? You know what I mean?" Maxine said stuffing crisps into her basket. "If you're not doing anything tomorrow, maybe we could do something?" Kevin asked. "Yeah Why not?" Maxine said, she smiled and walked away to pay for her things. Kevin looked on bug sites, before getting a shower and going to the club. "Everything okay Kevin?" Brendan asked with a nod. "It will be" Kevin said. He worked his shift and could feel Brendan's eyes on his back.

* * *

By the time the last customer was gone, Kevin went to the bathroom to put more deodorant on. He was sweating buckets. Brendan shut the club door loudly. "Hello?" Brendan boomed loudly. Kevin walked out of the toilets, wondering if Brendan wanted to fuck him in one of them. "No-one's here" Kevin said. "We're alone" "I can see that Kevin. So umm...put your palms up against the wall. Yeah..like that. Spread your legs. This won't take long" Brendan said as Kevin did as he was told. He thought Brendan was going to take his trousers off, but Brendan patted him down to make sure he wasn't bugged. "You're clean Kevin. That won't last long" Brendan took his hand off of Kevin's leg and walked into the office.

"Kevin, come in. Make yourself...at home" Brendan said. Kevin walked in. His shirt was sticking to his skin. It would have been more comfortable with it off. "Keep your shirt on" Brendan said. "How do you want to do this Kevin? Hard and fast, soft and slow...but not _too_ soft mind you" Brendan asked. "I'll tell you what...why don't we kiss first?" Kevin asked. Walker told him he wouldn't have to do this, that he wouldn't literally have to stoop so low. If he played the romantic, take it slow card, he wouldn't have to do much. "Kissing. Mmmm. How old are you Kevin? Ten?" Brendan asked.

* * *

"I know it sounds weird alright, but I'm telling you now, I'm a better kisser than Ste. I can show you what you've been missing" Kevin said. "Really?" Brendan asked walking closer towards him. "Yeah, rea-" Brendan cut Kevin off as Brendan leaned forward to kiss him. It was gentler than Kevin thought it was going to be. He could feel Brendan's hand slide down his thigh and rub his crotch. Kevin moved his leg away and tried to kiss Brendan's neck. Brendan slowly pushed him away. "Show me your talent's Kevin" Brendan asked. Kevin kissed Brendan's neck again and pulled Brendan's shirt out of his trousers. Kevin got on his knees kissing Brendan's chest.

Brendan didn't want to enjoy it, but he did. He forgot about work, the club, his family problems as Kevin's lips touched his skin, but he hesitated as Kevin began turning him around. Brendan pushed the lad away, then grabbed his arm. "You're right Kevin, let's go slow" Brendan said. He pushed Kevin up against his desk and turned him around running his hand down Kevin's arse. Brendan slowly unzipped his trousers and Kevin could feel Brendan's dick against him. Brendan licked the back of his neck and Kevin started to panic.

* * *

" Nah...Brendan No!" Kevin called out.

"No as in "No" or No as in_ No No No No No_, _yes yes yes?"_ Brendan asked.

Kevin pulled his sagging trousers up and turned to face Brendan. "Brendan I don't get fucked over mate. I ain't you" Kevin said trying not to say too much.

"You're...not... is that supposed to mean Kevin?" Brendan asked.

"You're smart, fit and rich mate. You figure out what I mean..._mate_" Kevin said walking out of Brendan's office. Brendan didn't like guessing games, but he could wait. Kevin went back to his bed-sit and found it was empty. For once he was glad to be alone. Later, he could think about how to impress Maxine tomorrow. Kevin could talk the talk...with a fit _girl_. But _now_ he had to think of a good lie before Walker came back and found out that Kevin had literally _backed_ out of being with Brendan Brady.


End file.
